The present invention relates to paperboard containers, including corrugated paperboard containers, used to store products such as fruit, vegetables, meat, fish and other produce and to store products, such as cooked food products, for example cakes.
Fibre based containers, such as cardboard boxes, are in common use for the storage of produce and have been for many years. Major advantages of fibre based containers include low cost, 100% recyclability, ability to pack very flat before and after use, a reasonable degree of vibration dampening, and being able to carry printed material.
Paperboard containers are normally manufactured from corrugated paperboard. Corrugated paperboard is made as follows. A sheet of paper is conditioned with heat and steam and is fed into a nip between two corrugating rolls, each roll having a roll profile in the form of a series or corrugations, i.e. a wave-like shape. The corrugating rolls form the paper sheet into a corrugated sheet having the wave-like shape, known as ‘corrugated medium’. A second sheet of paper known a ‘liner’ is then adhered using a hot adhesive such as starch to one side of the corrugated medium. A second liner is then adhered using an adhesive to the other side of the corrugated medium. Thereafter, the three layer construction is heated to between 160 and 260° C. so that the adhesive can dry out and permanently bond the three layers together to form a corrugated board. This whole process is known as the ‘corrugated process’.
However, paperboard containers made from corrugated paperboard have limitations. In particular, paperboard is hydroscopic and thereby readily absorbs moisture, and this property reduces its bending stiffness. As the bending stiffness reduces, the container can go out of shape. This can lead to a number of consequences, one of which is so-called ‘base-sag’. Base-sag is sagging of a flat bottom of a filled container so that it forms a valley shape. Base-sag is also driven by the weight of the contents of a container.
Base-sag is an issue in the produce industry because the containers used in this industry are normally stacked on top of each other after filling, with lugs often used to keep a distance of about 30 mm between the contents of one container and a bottom of another container that is on top of the container. If the base of the upper container sags, it means that the bottom of the upper container can touch the contents of the lower container. If the produce, for example peaches, in the container is sensitive to contact pressure, the contact can lead to damaged produce which reduces their value.
Wood produce boxes are one known packaging alternative for the produce industry that have minimal base-sag, but these are expensive, difficult to recycle, difficult to flat pack, and have poor vibration dampening.
Another known packaging alternative for the produce industry that has minimal base-sag are boxes made from expanded polystyrene (EPS or ‘polystyrene’). While EPS boxes are low cost, have low base-sag, and have good insulation properties, EPS is difficult to recycle and causes extensive environmental issues, and for this reason has been banned as import containers in some countries.
Another known packaging alternative for the produce industry that has minimal base-sag is returnable plastic containers, or RPCs. RPCs can be flat packed and can be repeatedly reused. On the other hand, RPCs have poor vibration dampening characteristics, and to achieve an acceptable cost and environmental impact RPCs need to be shipped from where the produce is purchased, e.g. a supermarket, back to where the produce is packed, which may be in a different state or country. This may not always be a practical, cost-efficient or environmentally friendly option.
Hence, there is a need for paperboard produce containers, for example made from corrugated paperboard, which can be economically used for a single trip and then recycled after use, and are not subject to the base-sag issue.
There have been a number of inventions to minimise base-sag in paperboard containers that are based on stiffening up paperboard containers by using additional material in the containers. While useful solutions, all of these design-based solutions invariably increase the amount of material required and, hence, the cost and environmental impact of the containers.
There have also been a number of inventions to minimise base-sag in paperboard containers by using corrugated paperboard with high stiffness properties. One particular proposal, which is known as ‘Xitex’ technology and is covered by an extensive patent portfolio, including Australian patent 567833, in the name of the applicant provides a corrugated paperboard that has excellent bending stiffness for a given amount of paper consumption. The Xitex process adhere the tips of two corrugated mediums together, after one of these corrugated mediums has been joined to a liner. A second liner is then adhered to the other corrugated medium before heating and drying the paperboard container.
While containers made from Xitex corrugated paperboard are in widespread use in Australia for produce, because of its excellent bending stiffness and hence low base-sag for a given amount of paper consumption, the containers are susceptible to being weakened by moisture absorption and so can be subject to base-sag.
A variation to Xitex corrugated paperboard is a paperboard with two or three corrugated mediums, where the corrugated mediums are held apart using inner liners. These are known in the art as ‘Twin-wall’ or ‘Triple-wall’ boards.
There have also been a number of proposals to minimise base-sag in paperboard containers by reducing absorption of moisture by paperboard.
A traditional proposal to minimise water absorption is to coat a paperboard container with a hydroscopic wax coating. While giving excellent results, the wax coating reduces the recyclability of the container and so is environmentally undesirable.
Another proposal to minimise water absorption is to provide a water resistant polymer coating (a) on one or both sides of a liner before adhering the liner to a corrugated medium in a corrugating process to make a corrugated paperboard or (b) to a manufactured corrugated paperboard.
Polymers such as polyethylene (PE) and polyethylene teraphalate (PET) are known to be applied in these situations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,406,052 and 3,406,052 disclose applying polymer coatings to a corrugated fibreboard after a corrugating process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,987 discloses using a polymer coating on a liner as a bonding agent between the liner and a corrugated medium in a corrugating process.
International patent publication WO05014283, and a number of other patents in this field, discloses the use of polymer coatings on paperboard that is to be used for liquid packaging applications.
It is also known to laminate polymer films onto liners before corrugating the liners. However, these laminations are held together by adhesives that are based on water or other solvents, and therefore the water or other solvents have to be removed during a drying process after forming the laminations. This drying process adds additional cost to the manufacturing process.
In addition to minimising base-sag, it is also desirable to produce a paperboard container with an attractive appearance. For example, in some parts of the produce market a strong primary colour such a black is regarded as being attractive. Other colours are also regarded as being attractive. Hence, any new solutions to the problem of base-sag have to be acceptable solutions from the viewpoint of providing colour for paperboard containers.
A glossy finish is also thought to improve the appearance of a container. In addition to improving water resistance, coating paperboard with PET can help achieve a glossy appearance. PET also has good resistance to the heat of the corrugating process compared to other commonly-used polymers such as PE and is advantageous on this basis. However, PET can have poor adherence to paperboard. This issue has a bearing on the use of PET on paperboard containers.
The above description is not to be taken as a statement of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.